<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious. by KennedyDreyar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460327">Oblivious.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar'>KennedyDreyar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, OiHina Week Part 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously, Oikawa, where’s everyone?”</p><p>“Class was cancelled and the only moron who showed up was you.”</p><p>Okay, rude, Shouyou thought, “You’re here too!”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not a moron!” Oikawa says.<br/>---</p><p>OiHina Week Part 2 Day 1: College AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oblivious.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It doesn't feel really collegey but I really wanted to post for day 1!</p><p>Hope you guys like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shouyou ran through the quad that led to the liberal arts building.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was pissed because he had overslept and now, he was going to be late to his creative writing analysis class. Kenma had warned him not to stay up too late while he played his video games but Shouyou liked to leave his homework to the last minute and staying up with Kenma helped him get it finished.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He arrives at his classroom and realizes that only one other person is there.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, shrimpy!” Tooru Oikawa, an upperclassman, who had taken to calling Shouyou by that stupid nickname in the three weeks since the semester started, was seated at one of the desks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s everybody else?” Shouyou asks, trying to catch his breath a little. The run hadn’t been that long, but he had run faster than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looks him up and down, and says, “Did you just roll out of bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Oikawa, where’s everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Class was cancelled and the only moron who showed up was you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, rude, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shouyou thought, “You’re here too!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m not a moron!” Oikawa says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t check my email before coming,” Oikawa shrugs and looks at his watch, “Anyways, it’s barely 8 am. Let’s go get breakfast, shrimpy!” He begins walking towards where Shouyou is, grabbing his wrist and leading him out the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou stops once they’re outside, halting the man in front of him. Oikawa looks back at him, smiling, a question clear in his eyes and Shouyou says, “So just like that, we’re going to get breakfast together? We barely know each other!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Nothing like a cancelled class to bring two beautiful people together, amirite?” Oikawa says smiling and for a minute Shouyou finds himself dazzled by it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, you sure you’re not a moron, Oikawa? You sure act like one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Shrimpy has some spice. I like it. Now, come on. I’ll buy you breakfast, and you can buy me coffee next time!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou smiles once again and let’s Oikawa lead him to the nearest café on campus.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey, Oikawa,” Shouyou sets the latte he got up extra early to get on Oikawa’s desk. Oikawa looks up at him and then at the cup in front of him.  Oikawa opens and closes his mouth then says, “Is this for me, Shrimpy?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You got me breakfast, so I got you coffee, wasn’t that the deal?” Shouyou smiles and goes to his usual chair. Oikawa grabs his bag and the coffee and plops down on the desk next to him. It’s now Shouyou’s turn to look at him. He raises an eyebrow and Oikawa shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks pleasantly surprised, turning to Shouyou, “How’d you know I like hazelnut lattes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou shrugs, “I don’t know, just took a guess honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou shakes his head, “I’m not allowed to drink coffee… don’t ask why.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa chuckles, “You’re kinda adorable, aren’t you, Shrimpy?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou sighs and rolls his eyes, scanning the room for another desk he could escape to before class started. He finds one by the door and gets up to walk away when Oikawa grabs his arm, “I’m sorry, please don’t go, Shouyou? Can I call you Shouyou? I’m gonna call you Shouyou. No more Shrimpy, just Shouyou. So… stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou can feel a blush creeping on his face but he sits back down. Their professor walks in and begins explaining their assignment. Shouyou sneaks a look at Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa has put on his glasses and is scribbling in his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou suddenly has a moment of realization.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit,’ he thinks, ‘he’s hot?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouyouuuuuu!” Oikawa says the next time they see each other in class. Since the time Shouyou had guessed his favorite kind of latte, Oikawa decided to sit with Shouyou in class. It was both a blessing and a curse because Oikawa was very smart and would often help Shouyou when he didn’t understand symbolism or allegories or why iambic pentameter seems to be important. It was a curse though because Shouyou began finding him more and more attractive and it was messing with his ability to learn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou had always struggled with learning and it took a lot of extra effort to concentrate in all his classes, even the ones he enjoyed, like this one. But now with his knowledge that Oikawa is indeed fairly attractive, Shouyou finds himself struggling even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru, get off me! Class is about to start, you weirdo!” Oikawa is trying to get into Shouyou’s lap and Shouyou just wants the ground to swallow him because people are looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was like this sometimes. He would invade Shouyou’s space whenever he could. Whisper in his ear when the professor was talking or lean in too close when they were studying in the library. Oikawa never lets him pay whenever they go out to eat and Shouyou is starting to wonder if these little outings are dates.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouyou,” Oikawa pokes his cheek, “You have your thinking face on. Don’t hurt yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don't, you love me! You especially love me because we are going out this Friday to NekoLounge!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the new super exclusive club that no one gets into?” Shouyou asks, taking out his notebook and pens. Oikawa nods, and Shouyou asks, “How exactly are we getting in?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend, Maki is a bartender there! He managed to talk the manager into giving us an exclusive table since Iwa-chan is in town!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Iwa-chan?” Shouyou asks, genuinely curious because Oikawa’s eyes are shining, and he looks so happy talking about someone else that Shouyou has to squash down the jealousy bubbling up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll see! Iwa-chan is the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Class starts and their assignment is to write about a strong emotion they believe can be both good and bad and explain their reasoning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou has no trouble writing about jealousy and how it’s the worst feeling but it can also push you to try to better yourself and go for the things you want.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next time they have class on Thursday morning his professor hands it back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He got an A +.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Shouyou! I can’t believe you take longer to get ready than me! Iwa-chan and Mattsun are waiting for us in the car! Let’s go!” Oikawa says on the screen of his phone. He had facetimed Shouyou that he was here and waiting outside his apartment building.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, I’m coming!” Shouyou looks over at Kenma before asking him, “You sure you don’t wanna come? It’s your club, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my club, Shouyou. I just gave Kuroo and Bokuto the money for them to get started,” Kenma says as he plays his game. He pauses the game and looks up at Shouyou, “Have fun and make sure you don’t drink too much. Kuroo will tell me if you do, and you know Bokuto will make a big deal once he sees you drinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, I know! Okay I’ll be home later! See you when I get back!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou opens the door to his apartment to find Oikawa standing there. He’s wearing a navy-blue dress shirt and black jeans, paired with a black leather jacket. It’s a contrast to Shouyou’s red dress shirt but Oikawa looks great nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Shouyou, I thought you were a broke college student, but your roommate owns NekoLounge, what the hell?” Oikawa says as they walk out of the building. Shouyou wonders how Oikawa knew that but then realizes they’re still facetiming.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s rude to eavesdrop, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I regret nothing,” Oikawa opens the door to the building for Shouyou and they walk out. Shouyou follows him to a sleek, black car that’s parked in front. He opens the door for Shouyou and Shouyou slips in the back with an unknown man. Oikawa gets in the front seat and says, “Shouyou, that’s Matsukawa with you in the back and this is Iwa-chan!” he points to the man who’s driving the car.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After hellos and handshakes were exchanged Shouyou spends the rest of the car ride talking to Matsukawa, who despite looking intimidatingly handsome, was actually incredibly nice to talk too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They get to the club and after waiting in line for a bit, they make it inside. They get to their table and Shouyou meets Hanamaki, Tooru’s bartender friend. Hanamaki brings them a round of shots and everyone but Tooru drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not drinking?” Shouyou says into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru leans down to whisper in his ear, “Nope, designated driver! Iwa-chan only comes around every once in a while. He wants to cut loose, so I volunteered to be the designated driver! Anything for Iwa-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Shittykawa! Stop calling me that!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But Iwa-chan—” Tooru goes over to hang all over Iwaizumi and Shouyou really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really, </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsukawa passes him another drink and Shouyou is pretty sure Matsukawa is his new favorite person.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They keep drinking and Shouyou gets asked by multiple strangers for a dance, but he declines them all, preferring to stay and talk to Matsukawa. Until Matsukawa asks him to dance and Shouyou happily accepts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’re dancing and Shouyou is happily grinding on Matsukawa when he’s pulled from his arms by someone. He recognizes the hand dragging him over to the bathroom, cutting the line and locking them both in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou’s back hits the door. He’s confused and annoyed when he asks, “Tooru, what the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what do you think you’re doing Shouyou?” Oikawa says. His face is so close, Shouyou can count the lashes on his chocolate brown eyes.  Maybe it’s the alcohol but Oikawa being mad at him for some unknown reason is really doing things to Shouyou. Oikawa keeps staring at him, expecting an answer but Shouyou doesn’t have anything to say as he stares at Oikawa’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“All those other guys who asked you to dance and you said no. Why are you grinding on Mattsun so freely, huh, Shouyou?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to snap Shouyou from his haze. He pushes Oikawa off him and says, “Why do you care? Why don’t you go hang all over your precious Iwa-chan, huh, Tooru?” Oikawa looks flabbergasted and opens his mouth to say something but Shouyou cuts him off, “I don’t even know why you invited me if you were just gonna be all over Iwaizumi. Actually, whatever. I don’t care. Screw you, Tooru. I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou walks out of the bathroom but instead of heading to the front exit he heads to the back to where he knows Kuroo’s office is. He knocks and Bokuto opens the door, “Shouyou? You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto, can I stay here? There’s someone I don’t wanna see out there—”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me who, I’ll kick them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine. I texted Kenma to see if he can come get me but just in case he can’t, can I stay here?” Shouyou says, giving Bokuto his best puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but if something happened you need to tell me, and I’ll take care of it—”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing bad happened, Bo. I just,” Shouyou sighs, “The guy I have a crush on invited me here tonight and it turns out he has a boyfriend but he’s trying to act like he’s mad because I was dancing with another guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto is quiet for a moment before wrapping Shouyou in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou lets himself cry a little.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Shouyou sees Oikawa it’s outside his apartment when he’s about to head out to their shared class. Oikawa is looking down at his phone but looks up right as Shouyou passes him and reaches out to grab Shouyou’s hand but Shouyou jumps away quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouyou, can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna be late to class, sorry gotta go,” Shouyou begins to walk away but Oikawa falls in step with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the same place, Shouyou! Can you just talk to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouyou, come on!” Oikawa stops and Shouyou keeps walking. He doesn’t look back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gets to the classroom, taking his usual chair and when Oikawa shows up, he doesn’t take the chair next to Shouyou like he usually does. Class passes by in a blur and before he knows it Shouyou is slipping out of the classroom so fast Oikawa has no chance of catching up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knows running away isn’t the best way to resolve all the feelings he has. But he doesn’t want to resolve them. He wants them to go away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou is walking by the quad when he’s tackled from behind by landing face first into the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop running away from me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru get off me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not until we talk.” Shouyou knows they must look ridiculous, limbs flailing everywhere. Oikawa doesn’t remove himself from Shouyou no matter how much he’s pushing him away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After another minute of struggling Shouyou sighs and says, “Fine.” Oikawa gets off him and Shouyou stays on the grass putting some distance between them. Oikawa keeps staring at him and Shouyou says, “Well? Talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you text me back the whole weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost my phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying. I saw you post a picture of your roommate and you at brunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even care? Weren’t you supposed to be having fun with your boyfriend?” Shouyou says annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What boyfriend?” Oikawa questions, “I don’t have a boyfriend! I’ve been trying to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be my boyfriend, but you clearly prefer Mattsun over me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shouyou stares at Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been flirting with you for weeks! I even showed you my paper on love and all you said was, ‘Nice, Tooru you got an A+ too!’ and carried on your merry way. Then we go to the club and all you do is hang out with Mattsun and then you have the audacity to grind on him in front of me!” Oikawa takes a moment to breathe, “Then you don’t answer my calls or texts and then you keep running from me. I have been taking you out to eat every time we have class. I even help you with your calculus homework! What else do I need to do to show you I like you and wanna date you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, those were really dates?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>those were really dates?’  </span>
  </em>
  <span>we held hands! I paid for your food. I kissed you goodbye when I walked you to your apartment. Every. single. time!” Oikawa points at him, looking annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a kiss on the cheek! That doesn’t count! It was a friendship kiss!” Shouyou says pointing back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I pinned you against a wall and demanded to know why you were flirting with my friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You were jealous because Matsukawa and I became friends so quickly!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Shouyou, do you have to be so damn oblivious?!” Oikawa moves and closes the distance between them, grabbing the front of Shouyou’s shirt and kissing him.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa kisses him softly, at first. Then he licks his bottom lip and Shouyou opens his mouth and they’re just sitting here, like in every college movie, making out in the quad. It’s awesome.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s everything Shouyou imagined and more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your thoughts on the comments or come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>